


Dear Dad

by half_way_dangerous



Series: I Miss You [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_way_dangerous/pseuds/half_way_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert decided to write a letter to his Dad. Here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Dad

_Dear Dad,_  
Hi! It's me, your son, John.  
It's been a long time since I've seen you, I hope you're doing well!  
I'm doing great, myself. I finally got to meet my friends! You know, turntechGodhead aka Dave, tentacleTherapist aka Rose, and gardenGnostic aka Jade!  
As it turns out, Jade and I are ecto-siblings. Did you know that?  
Probably not.   
It's really weird, having an ecto-sibling!  
I guess you could say that we're cousins..? Or maybe brother and sister?  
She's real pretty, and super energetic. Like a dog! Hahahah!  
She has black hair and glasses- like me- but her glasses are round and her hair is long. Her eyes are green, too.  
And then Rose and Dave are ecto-siblings, too!  
Weird, huh?  
The only four ecto-siblings in all of the WORLD end up being friends and playing a game that ends the world together!  
Anyways- Dave and Rose are blond. Dave is so totally ironic, and Rose has a thing for wizards and knitting.  
Um..  
So, I have nothing to say now.  
Uh.. oh! I'm the Heir of Breath!   
It's a cool god tier.  
I'm glad I'm not a Space player.  
I wouldn't wanna sit in a frog temple breeding frogs for FOREVER trying to make the genisis frog! What if I killed it?!  
Jade's the Witch of Space, but she says it's fun. Then again, she finds the up-side to everything!  
Dave is attractive!  
NO! DAMMIT JADE, I LEAVE MY PAPER ALONE FOR **TWO** MINUTES, AND YOU DO **THAT**?!  
Dad, I am not a homosexual.  
Seriously, once Karkat- a troll, with grey skin and horns and everything- asked me to be his 'Kissmesis'- I think that's someone you hate but you still make-out with.  
Gross and weird, right?  
I denied and told him that I wasn't a homosexual. Not into guys!  
Then everyone bugs me about my "'guy-crush' on Nic Cage."  
And I'm always like; "No! He's just a really good actor!" Haha!  
Ah. At the mention of the trolls, lemme tell you 'bout 'em!   
They have all these different blood colors, like green and purple and stuff, and grey skin, and horns, and fangs, and claws and stuff.   
And some of them are called 'seadwellers', and they can breath underwater and they have fins instead of ears and stuff! Like half-troll, half-fish!  
That's the basics I guess.   
Look, I'm gonna go now dad. I'm running out of paper.  
The first thing that I'm gonna do when we get to new earth, is mail this to you! But untill then I'll keep it with me at all times. Bye Dad!  
I miss you.  
Love,  
John Egbert 


End file.
